To Love You or Hate You
by OoRaMeNGiRloO
Summary: So...Sasuke n Hinata were the nerds of the school..now when they r back revenge, romance n more will happen... main NaruHina SasuSaku n others...vampires,worewolfs.. just read ;
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Vampire FanFiction **

_**Who is who :**_

Sasuke (Karasu) and Hinata (Hana) are twins. Sasuke has the ability to teleport himself and Hinata has telekinesis.

Neji is Sasuke and Hinatas cousin. He has the ability to burn people from the inside out with visual contact. He and his cousins are from the vampire clan Uchiha.

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaro are brothers and werewolfs.

Naruto can see the future (except for the vampires yet) and he is the only one in the pack with special abilities.

Ino, TenTen, Sakura, Temari and Yo(OC) are friends with the wolf pack and they know about what they are.

Ino is a mind reader, TenTen is a tomboy and a specialist with all kinds of weapons, Sakura has special medical skills and an "insane" strength, Temari can see the dead and Yo is just an ordinary person with no ability, but will become a werewolf_** (I won't say how yet).**_

Chouji is an evil vampire from an ancient vampire clan.

Sai is a good vampire who lives alone and travels a lot.

Kankuro is Temaris brother.

Rock Lee is TenTens bro... :3

_**lyrics**_

**Flashback**

_thoughts_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**We are back…**_

''_**Mom packs us a lunch and we're off to the school,  
they call us nerds 'cause we're so not cool.  
They laugh at our clothes,  
they laugh at our hair.  
The girls walk by with nose in the air…''**_

Hinata growled at the song's lyrics and turned off the radio. She had long dark-blue hair, and white eyes with small hint of electric blue in them. Her body was like of a Goddess. Small, however long figure. The beauty was in bright blue shirt and short black skirt, so you could see her long milky legs perfectly. Her small nose and pink puffy lips were making her face even cuter. Hinata heard a chuckle on her right and turned to see her brother.  
His black messy hair just like hers was having dark blue shade. He was having the darkest eyes even, thought if you look better you could see a bit of red in them. They contrasted with his pale skin, so did the clothes. He was wearing black shirt, pants and shoes making his body put in shame the greatest and most handsome male models in the world. And you're asking about the name…

"What's so funny Sasuke?" asked the girl.

"Well, you are actually still upset about the past and the whole I-was-a-fucking-nerd thing, ne?" he answered with a question.

"Whatever, as if you're not!" Hinata snapped at him and looked out of the cars window. It was a rainy day, but it wasn't cold. Today was the day she was waiting so long. Today they were going back to Tokyo, to their family and not so great "friends".

"_Well, at least we'll see Neji-nii."_ She thought sadly. Because of the kids in school when she and Sasuke were eight, they wanted to stay always at home. Their family thought it would be better for them to go to America to study there and to return for High School.

"Ha-ha, sure however you say sis, but I just thought of something!" he said still looking at the road.

"What now? Wonna go and try to pie in the woods again, or what? Didn't the bear scare you enough?"- she asked with a smirk on her face. Sasuke sweatdroped.

"Gee, what's with the mood…whatever, just thought you would be interested of the revenge, but I guess I was wrong" he answered with a grin. Hinatas eyes sparked at that and quickly turned to him again.

"I am listening now, you got my full attention!" she said to him amused. The black eyed boy turned for a moment to his sister and again looked at the road. With blank expression he began to talk.

"OK, so as I was saying – revenge. I suggest you to change our names, to let them think we are new kids here, to put them in shame, to teach them a lesson, and then we will tell them who we are… just think about it… just think about what they have done to us, to you. Oh and what about their faces when they find out" he finished and started to laugh. Hinata just stayed there.

"_To teach them, ne?!" _she thought and the some images passed through her mind. Images of her past…

_**Flashback (Hinata's POV)**_

_Me and Sasuke were just getting ready for our first day in school. I was so excited. Maybe I can do more friends. We were in our school uniforms. For me black skirt, white shirt and black shoes, and for big bro black long pants and white shirt with black shoes. He was kinda annoyed we were about to start school, but didn't tell anything. I bet you think we are dead gorgeous and now, hm? Well you're dead wrong! I was having the body, but my mace was total nightmare. My teeth were deformed so I was obligated to wear brackets. My hair was so wavy that I couldn't comb myself and well I was walking like a fluffy puddle. I was a total klutz I couldn't walk without tripping in someone or something and well if there was no one and nothing to trip into I would trip in my own feet. My face was full of freckles, but what I like were the eyes – bright electric blue with hint of violet in them. They were awesome.  
You ask about my bro here… well he was fatty boy. His face wasn't bad thought. Pale skin, black eyes and black hair with dark blue shade.  
However we were ready, so we started to walk at the bus stop. After 15 minutes we were in front of the school. It was huge. I looked around to see everyone staring at us. I blushed. One handsome boy with blond hair and even more beautiful eyes than mine begun to walk towards me and Sasuke. Behind him stepped bunch of boys and girls. All of them were so nice looking. Then I returned my stare at the blond one._

"_So you are the Uchihas, ne?" he asked with a grin on his face._

"_And who is asking?" my brother asked in a cold tone._

"_Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my gang" he answered and pointed at the people behind him. Some of them nodded to us as we nodded back. He turned to me and looked straight into my eyes making my face turn dark red. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. Sasuke as if noticed that grabbed my hand and started to walk away saying last word with his back at them " See you again Uzumaki" and with that we went into the school. So that's when it happened to find out that I was having my first crush. He was nonstop in my thoughts. I was like in trans. Well that ended when one day my brother came home beaten up. I was in shock for a whole week. How could such a sweet guy do such a thing? After that day me, Sasuke and one of our cousins Neji were blood enemies with Naruto Uzumaki and his buddies. Our life was horrible. Sasuke and Neji were always there for me, but because of that every day were getting a new bruise. I was tired seeing them like craps, so I decided to talk with our parents to change the school. Neji wanted to stay here, because of his father's sickness. And that was how started our adventure!_

_**End of Flashback (End of Hinata's POV)**_

Hinata quickly looked at her brother with an evil grin.

"So what do you say? Wonna kick asses?" asked Sasuke still laughing.

"Hell yeah, bring it on!" I yelled and punched the air. Sasuke began to laugh harder which caused her to laugh too. The something clicked in my mind.

"Hey, what about the names" asked Hinata. Sasuke looked at her for a moment thought one for her.

"Do you like Hana for you?" Hinata blushed and nodded.

"You think one for me Hana-hime?" Sasuke told her with warm smile. Hinata looked at him and said "How about Karasu?" Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Sure, it suits me, ne" he smirked "And to tell you, we will ask the teachers and the principal to keep our real names in secret" pointed out the boy.

"Hai" Hinata agreed. After another hour the twins arrived in Tokyo and soon they were in front of their big house.

"_The whole family is on a business trip except for Neji. I can't wait to see him"_ thought Hinata and ran into the house.

"Nee-san, we are back" she screamed after entering the front door.


	2. The revenge plan

**Hey ppl... my friendd just finished 2nd ch and its on... and tenx for the reviews ;] your the best! :) Oh and `bout Sasuke and Hinatas names..Hana means flower and Karasu means raven... ;]] enjoy!!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The revenge plan**_

As Hinata screamed, Neji ran down the stairs.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked ready to fight.

"Steady bro, it's us, Sasuke and Hinata!" grinned Sasuke. Nejis eyes went wide and he relaxed his body.

"God Neji, I've missed you so much!" yelled Hinata while running towards her cousin. She bumped into him and they fell on the floor laughing. Hinata stood up and looked at the boy on the floor. He was nothing she remembered him to be. Neji had long brown hair and the same eyes as Hinata. He had pale skin and WOW … he was GORGEOUS! He was wearing dirty white shirt, brown jeans and shoes.

"No way! You were supposed to come when Hiashi is back" said Neji shocked still on the ground. He looked at the boy in front of him to see the smirk on his face.

"Well, we decided to come earlier and surprise you!" said Sasuke helping Neji to finally stand up from the floor. Neji took his hand and stood up.

"Well I am so glad to see you too. It's been so long!" he told to his cousin while shaking his hand, then he turned to Hinata "C'mon sis come here and give me a hug properly will ya".  
Hinata smiled and once again hugged her cousin.

"You are so beautiful Hinata, you are not the baby girl I remember" he joked.

"She still is in my eyes!" told Sasuke. Hinata said nothing just rolled her eyes. She continued staring at Neji thinking of something.

"Hey Sasuke can I talk to you for a sec please" she finally spoke looking at her twin brother.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be right back" he said to Neji. Neji nodded and went to the living room.

" Look I know this sounds crazy but I think he is like us… you know what I mean right?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah I think he is. He has a pale skin and doesn't smell like human. And he was one you would have broken all of his bones when you knocked him down" Sasuke answered.

"You are probably right… does he know about us being like him?" she asked after a moment.

"I am not 100% sure but, yes, I think he does. Or he wouldn't have taken my hand when I offered and he wouldn't hug you" the black haired boy thought.

"What's taking you so long" suddenly Neji said appearing just behind them. Hinata jumped from the sudden question. She didn't hear Neji approaching and that was normal. She always knew when someone was sneaking on her. Because humans were so loud when they moved. Well if she didn't believe that her cousin was like her and her brother now she was completely sure of it.

"God Neji you scared the shit out of me" she yelled at her cousin.

"Sorry" Neji said putting his hand into his pockets.

"Neji-kun can we ask you something" Sasuke asked.

"Sure but let's go to the living room shall we" Neji answered. Sasuke nodded and they headed to the living room.

"We want to ask you something and please be honest with us" Hinata spoke while sitting on one of the arm chairs in the room. Not that she needed to sit but it was a human habit and well it helped acting 'human' better.

"Yes everything you ask" Neji told a little bit confused.

" Are you… you know…well…like us" Hinata asked looking at her hands which were in her lap. She still wasn't comfortable saying what she was aloud.

"If you mean a vampire…then yes I am" Neji said calmly as if he said he was a boy. _"Well you can guess he didn't any problem admitting it.''_

"Well bro I am glad to hear that! At least we won't have to hide our nature in our own home" Sasuke yelled at embraced Neji. They were like 5 year old kids.

"But wait I have a question for you too! Well actually they are two" Neji started.

"Sure you can as whatever you want" Hinata was the one that answered this time.

"Ok. One what do you eat? I mean do you hunt people or…" he trailed.

"No of course we don't, we are 'vegetarians'! I could never harm a human neither could my brother" Hinata told Neji.

"Good am one too…and second why are your eyes different from mine and Hinatas" he asked but this time looking at Sasuke.

"Well bro it's a really long story and am not so sure I understand it well myself. But don't worry I explain it to you some other time now we have more important things to think about." Sasuke smirked at him and then winked to Hinata.

" Well I guess it really is time to tell him about our plan" Hinata smiled at her brother.

"What plan?" their cousin asked puzzled.

"Our Revenge Plan!" they yelled at the same time. After they told Neji the whole plan and he remembered some of his embarrassing and not so bright moments with their old 'friends', he didn't even bother thinking the things throw.

"When do we start" was the only think he said and smiled at them.


	3. AN: Sorry ppl

Heya ppl… I'm really sorry, but my keyboard was kinda broken n I couldn't write you guys… Hope you are not as mad as my friend Viki… XD sry 2 u 2 Viks.. XD

Back to the point… soon you'll read the new chap… luv ya!! ^.^ XD


	4. Sweet sweet life

**Hi guys… here ya go with the new ch… hope u like it!**

_Chapter 3_

_Cruel Hinata_

Hinata's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in big white with no door or windows and I was able to see my body at all directions, but I couldn't look through my freaking eyes. It was like the creepy movie I watched last night. How your spirit leave from the body and all. Can you see my point there? I was flying without my stupid vampire powers and I was out of my stupid body! What the hell. I can see how I was walking without direction, like lost puppy. Oh man… what is happening?! Then out of nowhere I met beautiful blue eyes. They were somehow familiar, but then they were totally unknown for me. I started to study their owner and I was shocked. Before me was Naruto, but different. His hair was the same bright blond color and was still messy, but longer with fell inches. His face was manly, but still boyish. I can't say he was handsome `cuz he was super duper hyper unearthly gorgeous. Then my eyes fell on his cheeks. I was able to see whiskers like things. I felt weak, like I was bout to faint. Then I saw that he looked down to the other me. I looked too and I froze. There was second Naruto with my body. Before I knew the two were in glaring contest and I can tell that soon they will start to fight. I quickly looked at the other Naruto, but as if I wasn't shocked enough, lets just say with his nest actions I was totally and absolutely freaking out. His eyes were full with tears, but he didn't let them go. He looked at me in the same time took my hand in his and gently kissed it. Now, what really is going on? I was wondering what his next move will be as my eyes didn't left his even for a second. He slowly pulled his lips from my hand. The last thing I saw how he smiled at me… a caring smile, and then I heard something annoying to ring.

BEEP BEEP…

And for second time I opened my eyes. What the hell was that… dream?! No, no a nightmare. What the hell was wrong with the I can get out of my body and flirt with Uzumaki thing. Freaking main to create such bullshit and freaking cheater to create them while I sleep…

BEEP BEEP…

And a freaking alarm, what's all the noise bout. I looked at the clock, it was 07:32. You peace of shit, why are you waked me up so early? When I was bout to break it, something clicked.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!" I screamed and turned the alarm off. I quickly stood up from the bed and runed to the bathroom. On my full speed I took a shower and walked back to my room.

"Neji, Sasuke, come on you bakas! We have to go for school." I screamed again, while I choose what to wear. Hiashi told me that the school still has that uniform thing, but for my first day I wanted to wear something that I longer then 5 inches. I putted on some dark blue jeans and black shirt, still not hearing the other two to make any noise. Then my evil part "got it" and I grimed like Cheshire Cat. I began to search for one black shawl in my closet and when I founded it I wrapped it around my neck, mouth and nose and rushed to the kitchen. Here after 15 you are turning into vampire so because of the little people there was still normal food. I looked around for knight and garlic. "Muhahaha, I'm so evil" I laughed in my head as I started to cut the vegetable, then putted it in two glasses and quickly walked to Sasuke's room. After placing one of the glassed close to his bed, I runed to Neji's bedroom. Unlike Sasuke who sleep like bear in the middle of winter, Neji was pretty light sleeper. I used my vampire skills to smuggle in his room and put the garlic there, after that on my top speed I scooted out. With that my evil grin returned and I began to laugh again. Now if you think I'm crazy to laugh and act like same sick, cruel maniac who plan to end the world, well you are so right you can't actually imagine. Hehe well that does not mean the garlic is the dead for the vampires. I'm not that crazy to kill my own family, but enough to annoy them with the terrible smell. And that means, yeah, the garlic is really pain in the ass… or to say it more right pain in the nose for us. It sucks. As I prepared the school things in my bag I walked to the kitchen… again. I looked at the clock, it was 07:45, and then I remembered I didn't put shoes on. I placed my bag on the floor and rushed to my room. I putted some black keds and looked myself in the mirror. And yes we have reflection. There was something… aha! I tied up my hair in a messy ponytail when…

"What the hell!" someone screamed, caused me to chuckle, but then…

"AAAA" another scream was heard, but was somehow girly, so that made me rofl on the floor and hold my belly from the pain. I'm sure that was Sasuke, but then again third yell come.

"HINATAAA" Oh sweet sweet life…

***

Nobody POV

"Haha" Hinata laughed at Sasuke and Neji's faces. They glared at her and begun to mumbled something for cursed girl and stupid stinky garlic. The raven haired girl laughed even harder.

"Shut up, Hana." Hissed Sasuke as he come out of the black BMW. He was wearing dark red hugging the chest shirt, black necktie, black pants with many pockets and bloody red keds.

"Yeah, yeah sure. After a couple of minutes." She smiled innocently and followed him

"Whatever, just both of you shush!" groaned Neji behind them. He was wearing dark green shirt, black jeans and shoes. His hair was tied up in a low ponytail, so you still can see how long she actually is.

"Yes, sir!" Hinata said sarcastically, as they entered the school front door. She heard gasps and turned around to see what was happening. All the people were staring at them. Well to be exact the girls were drowning after Sasuke and Neji, and the boys were checking the beauty with them. Both of them were sending warning glares at the fan girls saying You-come-near-me-and-you-will-be-sorry.

"So you growled quite famous around here?" his male cousin asked testing him.

"Yes, after my 15 b'day I'm the most wanted guy, after a central blonde of course. You see, I'm kinda glad he is here cause he gets most of the time the freaking fan girls and I can be free." the brown haired boy said with smirk.

"Wow, Neji. Sure you can amuse me always!" Hinata told him and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hm." hmed Sasuke and nodded at them. With Neji`s help they were able to find the principal office fast, but left them once they were there.

"I have to go, see ya soon guys." waved Neji and walked away.

"Sure, we'll see you, playboy." joked again Hinata and with Sasuke knocked at the door.

"Come in." said a voice and both of them did it.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade, your principal. And I'm sure you are Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha?" woman with blond hair tied op at two low ponytails, with hazel eyes. Good body and really, really big breads said behind the desk.

"Hello, and yes that's us." Said Sasuke and walked closer to her. Hinata followed and said "But we will ask you to change our names, please."

"First welcome back to Leaf High school and second why's that?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Well, as you said we were here before and we sorta wonna do a big surprise to some of our friends and see if they will recognize us." Sasuke answered her question and looked at Hinata as she nodded.

"It's all about Uzumaki brat, isn't it?" she asked already knowing the answer. The twins looked surprised, but nodded again anyway. The woman smirked at them.

"Well, okay! The nerve of that boy. It's bout times someone to teach him and his bunch of brats a lesson. So what are your names?" she asked as she sat down at her chair and smiled.

"Mine is Karasu and hers Hana" said Sasuke.

"And last names?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"We will be still twins. And it's Hyuuga." Hinata said back and hugged her brother's arm. Tsunade smile got bigger as she wrote down at some list their new names.

"Okay Karasu-san, Hana-san, I hope you have a good time in Leaf High school and try to make some changes." She pushed one button on her phone and in fell minutes after from the door come in woman around 20 years old with short black hair and eyes, wearing blue dress and heels.


	5. The Mysterious Beauty

**Hello my friends… there goes the 4 ch Hope you like it :P:P**

_The Mysterious Beauty_

***

"Tsunade-sama?" the raven haired woman looked at the two kids.

"Yes, Shizune, that's the new people. Please give them their program.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Hello my name Is Shizune, please follow me." She told them with warm smile and left the room.

"Hi, I'm Hana and this is my brother Karasu." Hinata returned the smile and followed with Sasuke who just hmed.

After taking they programs, the realized they have the same classes except for 2 of them.

"So, let's get to the math classroom. It's started before 15 minutes, now." informed Hinata "Its 150 room, and this is 147" she said more to herself then to Sasuke and walked to the math. She turned to her bro and asked:

"You ready?" with that she reached to open the door.

"Like hell I am." He smirked at her and looked at the open door. Both of them entered in the classroom with blank expression. They recognized the teacher, as she looked at them and walked by. She was with long reddish hair and eyes, and she was wearing light red dress.

"Hello, you are the new students, right? I'm your math teacher Kurenai." She asked ready to present them to the class.

"Yes we are." Answered Hinata and looked around the people in the room. She saw the same as before at the school gates. Fan boys and girls. She founded Neji, who was smiling at them, then her eyes fall on one pink haired girl, then to two blond girls and then to the boy she dreamed. He was just like in her dream. Same hair, eyes and these marks on his checks. But however he doesn't seems to notice them, cause he was like spacing out of the window.

"Okay, can you introduce yourself, please as I search for seats." Asked the teacher and Hinata looked away.

"Heya, I'm Hana. I like to swim, play piano, volleyball, and hang out with my brother." She pointed at Sasuke "He's my twin and Neji there is our best buddy here. I don't like people who think they are better then the others and pervs… Oh and fans too. And yes my hair and eyes are natural." She grinned as she finished and looked at Sasuke.

"Name's Karasu Hyuuga, Hana's twin. That's all what you have to know." Hinata looked at him as if he has tree heads, but the boy ignored her. He was focused on the pink haired beauty.

"You have questions?" Kurenai asked without looking at the kids and continued "No, okay, Hana sit next to Uzumaki and Karasu you can set between Sakura and Ino. Please rise up your hand." Hinata blinked a few times and realized she was supposed to sit with her ex crush, now blood enemy. _"Gee, why me?! Is that because of the little morning prank? Oh man." _she thought. She looked at her brother face and it seems he was annoyed. He was thinking kinda the same as she was. _"Fan girls… fuck, this class will be living hell."_ Anyway he went to sit between the two girls that were raising their hands. Hinata looked around the class as if she don't know who Uzumaki was and then at the teacher when nobody raised a hand. She just pointed at the blond boy and Hinata nodded with a little smile on her face. Soon she made her way to the seat, but was thankful when she found out he was still in his own world and still didn't realize she was there. But then the happy moment was ended. She felt someone to glare at her and looked up only to find the half female in the class to throw her evil looks, and the other half to stare at Sasuke. She was confused at first, but then she remembered Neji`s words for Naruto and released she was seating next to the playboy of the school. _"Great. So much for the first impression."_ She thought sarcastically and sweatdroped.

Naruto POV

I was looking out of the window at the forest. I really badly wanted just to go there and take a walk. Far from school, teachers, fan girls… all the noise. Last night a dreamed a girl, really beautiful one with black hair and with the same eyes as that Neji dude. In the dream I kissed her arm and for the firs time I felt something different. It felt like she was not like the other girls, just to like me for my look. It felt like I know her from somewhere, but couldn't tell from where. SHE was different and I couldn't stop to think for her. I had a bad feeling for the day and that made the things even worse for me. Then I sensed a move next to me. Now how the hell I didn't noticed it before. I mean I'm a werewolf god dammed and I couldn't feel human presents… Come on, I must be really out of mind today. As I turned to see the person I froze in the sec. There she was, the girl from my dream. So, another dream of mine become reality. I looked at her again and I couldn't help it but feel like we know each other. I smiled cheerful and wrote a note on my book.

End Naruto POV

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka! Welcome to LH school." said a loud blond girl, her hair oh high ponytail. She had baby blue eyes, pale skin and her body was killer. She was wearing purple shirt, light blue jeans and black heals. Sasuke looked at the girl and nodded. She doesn't seem to be like the other drooling girls. The Ino girl smiled back and turned around to listen the teacher. Unlike Ino, the pink haired girl didn't even looked at him. He smirked at that. _"This one will be interesting year."_ He thought and started to listen Kurenai too.


	6. The Fight and Introductions

**Heya, boys n girls… Here's the next chap**

_**Note**_

_***_

**Last time:**

"_Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka! Welcome to LH school." said a loud blond girl, her hair oh high ponytail. She had baby blue eyes, pale skin and her body was killer. She was wearing purple shirt, light blue jeans and black heals. Sasuke looked at the girl and nodded. She doesn't seem to be like the other drooling girls. The Ino girl smiled back and turned around to listen the teacher. Unlike Ino, the pink haired girl didn't even looked at him. He smirked at that."This one will be interesting year."He thought and started to listen Kurenai too._

**Chap. 5**

**Hinata POV**

It was the big break now, so I and Sasuke went to the school's back ground. Early this morning I noticed the forest near and decided to go there at the so called lunch.

"So, anything new?" I asked my brother as we jumped over the school's fence.

"Yeah, I think I recognize two more from Uzumaki's gang. The two girls that, I seated between. The one with the pink hair and the other one with the blond long ponytail named Ino." he said and walked before me in the forest. You see, Konoha is really big city, but the people who aren't from here and don't know much about it, think it is small village. That's because of the forest. The trees are all over the town, so if you see it from the sky, it will be just an ordinary village. To be exact, for the people in Konoha is something normal to be in the forest, if not all day, then most of it, that's why they also called it Hidden Leaf Village. I and Sasuke loved that forest back then when we were kids. We always played there when our parents were out hunting. In school everyone were having lunch, so being there will be annoying and boring. To see how they eat was not my goal in the life, thank you. That's when I asked big bro to take a walk in the forest.

"I saw them too, but I also saw that gothic girl. The one with the four pigtails and the black dress. She was seating two seats from Ino." I muttered at Sasuke and followed him.

"Hm, do you have something new to say?" he asked knowing there is something for him to know. I nodded at him as we climbed one big tree and seated on different branches.

"Well?" my brother asked impatiently again.

**Flashback**

Blqh blqh blqh… Kurenai-sensei sure is maniac at math. She doesn't stop talking from the moment we entered. Not even for a sec. This class was total shit. The teacher, the starеs I get from everywhere and not to forget that I was seating next to the boy I hate. And yeah it seems I lied for the good life because it was disaster! As I was about to continue my cursing I felt something to touch my hand. Looking down I found small peace of paper. I quickly opened it and read it.

"_**Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet u. Sry for asking, but do we no each other?**__**Oh and btw u have nice eyes.**_

_**Naruto"**_

I turned to him to see smile on his face. I was nothing like my old self, but he actually has some kind of good camera eye to think he knows me. That made me tense a little, if I don't end that he may uncover us. Grabbing my pen careful not to get Kurenai's attention I wrote on the note something.

"_**Heya, Naruto. I'm Hana Uchiha. I don't think we've met before, if we did I'm sure I'll remember you! And thank you, you are quite handsome too.**_

_**Hana"**_

I handed it to him and looked back at the teacher. I didn't expect to write me again so I relaxed a bit. But there I was wrong.

"_**Ha-ha tnx I guise. But I'm still sure I've seen u somewhere. U look so familiar. Ok Hana c ya latter. G 2 g.**_

_**Naruto"**_

Before I know it the bell ringed and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. _"Hm, strange."_I thought and walked out of the room as well.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, well he just asked me if we know each other, because he thought we have met before. I of course said no. That's all." I told him as I played with one leaf. Then I felt strange. As if something no good was happening. Quickly looking at Sasuke, I realized he felt it too.

**End Hinata POV**

"What was that?" The raven girl gasped. All over her face was placed the worry.

"Hm. Neji!" the older boy said and gracefully landed on the ground. Hinata understood immediately and followed her brother to school. Once again they were at the front gates as they begun to hear screams, and crushings. Going after the sounds they reached the cafeteria and what they saw made them both widen their eyes. There was Neji fighting with some boy. He was maybe the same age they were, with messy brown hair, black eyes with two red tattoos under them, on his checks. His body was well toned according to his kicks and punches. He was sending Neji literately flying. His clouds were bedraggled with brown jeans, red shirt and keds and green coat. _"Bad boy I assure."_thought Hinata. Soon she noticed one little white dog growling next to him. _"What… dog in school?! How Tsunade allowed it?"_thought again the dark haired beauty, but then was interrupted by yelling. She saw Sasuke dragging Neji out of the lunch room, as the other boy was held tight by the sun kissed boy from early.

"Stop, Kiba. You know we will be in big trouble if Tsunade find out. We have enough problems." She heard Naruto to command at his friend. _"Kiba, huh. I remember him too. He is the same. Well his character is."_ Hinata thought and started to walk out of the room after her brother and cousin. As she walked by the group with Naruto, she looked at them. Naruto looked at her too right in to the eyes and smiled. The others looked at her too surprised that Naruto actually is smiling at someone else out of their gang. Her look stayed blank as she passed them. At a quick pace she catches up with the other two boys. Sasuke was seating next to Neji in some random empty room and was silently looking at him.

"So you want to tell us something?" the girl who just walked in asked with her hand on the hips.

"I hate them!" he spited.

"Yeah, that is well known! But you want to tell us something else. Hm, like the freaking reason you were fighting the boy?" she looked angrily at him.

"He started to bother me with that dog of his." He mumbled. Sasuke was still quiet. He was just looking at Neji then to Hinata and Neji again.

"Whatever, we still have same time. Will you tell us something for every person in Uzumaki's gang? Starting with the tattoo boy." She asked and seated as well next to them.

"Sure, nothing better to do anyway. So that was Kiba, and his dog Akamaru. He is a pranker, so you don't wonna be around him. Shikamaru is the genius in the gang, but if u ask me he is nothing but a lazy ass. He is the one with pine-apple like head. Gaara is the creepy one with the red hair, love tattoo over his left green dark circled eye. Don't give me the strange looks, you will understand when you see him! Ino and Sakura where seated by Sasuke in math. Ino is kinda hyper, always loud and she is lazy bum's girlfriend. I really don't know who they ended up together! Sakura is cold and collected. Sometimes you will see her get mad at Naruto for something small. If I didn't know her better I will actually say she is crazy. TenTen is tomboy and kinda cool. She is the girl with the buns and she wears the entire time ninja star with her. She is obsessed with weapons. Temari is another blond. The gothic one. I don't know much bout her, but she is pretty close to the Gaara dude. Yo is girl with the same character as Ino. Well she also looks like Ino with that ponytail of hers. She has greenish eyes thought. They can be twins if they want to. What else to say, they all are weird in their own way. It's just something bout them that makes me keep a distance. But in the same way I feel like destroying the guys, they are weirder." Neji said and looked at the ground and clenched his hand into fists.

"Weeell, you are right for one thing. They are really weird. Aaand I think you have crush on someone!" Hinata chuckled happily. His head quickly rose up and glared her with small hint of red on his checks.

"Haha guess what. I think Hinat... er Hana is right!" finally Sasuke decided to join the convo. They laughed together as Neji seated there and glared at them. And because the twins were pure evil they started to laugh even harder at him. _"So much fun is to mess up with someone, especially if is your cousin."_ they thought together.

"So, hehe, you want to tell us… hehe… something bout the buns girl?" the beaury asked between giggling.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" Neji hissed and turned the other way, crossing his arms like six year old kid. As she was just going to start another outburst of laughter, but her luck leaved her when guess who interrupted her.

**Hinata POV**

"Neji-teme you there? I heard you voice, so no need to hide." one hell of a sexy voice called behind the classrooms door.

"I'm here you punk. I'm not hiding, idiot!" my cousin grumbled still turned the opposite way to the exit. There go again. I felt butterflies in my stomach. The sun kissed boy entered in to the classroom and looked at funny Neji and then over me and Sasuke. My face immediately becomes like cold stone and I just looked back right at those beautiful sky blue ey… _"What the hell?! Stop that Hinata! Not cool, not cool at all!"_Whatever, I looked all over his body when he was talking to Neji. Earlier didn't have that chance, so now I could see him. He was wearing dark orange blouse, his sleeves roll up to his elbows, dark blue jeans with many pockets and chains and orange-black keds. So damn sexy!

"Tsunade found out bout your little cat fight with baka dog and wants to see you right now." his face showed only boredom and anger. _"Cat fight… haha. At last he has sense of humor."_ I giggled silently and as if he heard my thoughts he stared at me with smirk. _"Gee, relax. It's not like he is mind reader, right. If he is then he's not human, so no need to worry, right. Haha right."_ I sweatdroped at that and just ignored his oh so handsome smirk. He kept the smirk on his face and looked back at Neji who made his way out of the room second ago.

"See you latter Hana-chan" he whispered loud enough for me to hear and left after her cousin.

"You know I heard that."… _"Or not for only me. Oh man."_

"Whatever. So, nii-san is on detention with dog breath. Wha do ya wonna do now?" I asked.

"Well, go to class maybe." Sasuke chuckled at me. Of course, I forgot that we have school. For second time… Oh man...

**End Hinata POV**

**Naruto POV**

I was mad at Kiba. I told him to keep it steady, but no he has to start a fight with someone. And guess what that someone happened to be the girl I like best buddy. Grr… if he thinks Tsunade is going to be the only one to scream at him, hi is dead wrong. I'll tell Sakura about the time when he was trying to lock her with Lee at the school closed. He'll get it! So stupid. I continued to curse as I searched for Neji.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" I heard someone to hiss and then two others to laugh. I grinned. _"Found ya!"_

"Neji-teme you there? I heard you voice, so no need to hide." I yelled to the classroom from where the sounds were coming.

"I'm here you punk. I'm not hiding, idiot!" Neji grumbled at me as I walked in only to see Neji seating on the desk with his arms crossed and red face. My gaze turned to the new kids, but then again to the long haired boy. It was kinda annoying that the old hag to send me to search for Neji and I was still mad at Kiba, so my mood as you can say wasn't lovely.

"Tsunade found out bout your little cat fight with baka dog and wants to see you right now." I heard fain giggle and turned to the only girl in the room and smirked. I saw her trying to ignore me and that made me smirk even more. She is really interesting one, but still can't shook the feeling I know her. With the corner of my eye I noticed Neji made his way out of here and I turned to follow him. I stopped before the exit and whispered to the beauty lowly, but loud enough both of them to hear me "See you latter Hana-chan" and with that I was out.

**End Naruto POV**

**Sakura POV**

That Kiba baka just has to fight always. Because of him I couldn't go to the library. Now I will be late for class if I don't hurry. I was running when I crushed in something… or someone.

"What the?" the someone judging by the voice, boy, groaned as we landed on the ground. The situation was like that: Me and some random boy on the flour with me on top of him. I opened my eyes only to meet night black ones. Oh it's just the boy from earlier… err Sasuke if I'm not wrong. I rose up fast and begun to clean myself, a little too much paying attention at the clouts if you ask me.

"Sorry." I mumbled careless still not looking at him.

"Hm." Was the only answer I got from him.

"Excuse him, he is not a talking person. I'm Hana and this is my brother Karasu." Hearing the soft voice I turned to my right to see the new girl smiling at me. I didn't notice her there till now.

"It' not his fault, it was mine. I was the one running and not watching even where. And I'm Sakura Haruno, nice meeting you both." replied at the girl and looked over to her brother. He nodded at me and I smiled back. He looked cool and calm just like me. The tickling in my stomach shocked me. The last time I felt something for a boy was long ago. But here it goes again; you never know what will happen to you the next minute. If the others see this, it will be a total nightmare for me. Questions, questions and questions.

"Okay, see ya at class guys. Got to go." I said rounding them quickly, still needing to go to the library.

**End Sakura POV**

"Did you see that? Lol, I haven't seen Sakura apologies since kindergarten!" said someone behind the girl bathroom's door.

"Yeah, well I just did. But sure it is kinda strange coming from her mouth." second person voice was heard.

"Yeah it is. Well if you're done with your make up things, let's hurry up. The classes started loooong long time ago, you know." Third voice come out from the bathroom. The door opened to reveal tree girls. The first one that walked out from the room was with dark brown hair on two buns, with brown eyes. She was wearing pink shirt, green jeans and black keds. The second was with high tied up blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing purple blouse without one shoulder, light blue short jeans and white keds. On her neck and arm she was heaving purple tie with yellow star. The last one was also blond with four pig tails and greenish eyes. She was wearing black dress that reaches the middle of her thigh and black shoes with 5 inches platform.

"Said the tomboy who doesn't really care bout class, but only for sport and certain brown haired Hyuuga boy." blue eyed girl said and followed the others.

"Come on guys. Don't make me start to talk about your lovely lovers."

"Whatever TenTen, but that doesn't mean you don't like Neji. So just admin it, anyone can see it."

"I don't know what you are talking about Ino! And don't wonna know!" with that TenTen made her way to her classroom and leaved the both blondes.

"She is so in love. Just don't know it! Don't tell her but I incidentally entered in her mind and saw one heck of erotic dream with that Neji dude, so I'm sure she likes him! What do you think Temari?" chuckled Ino and turned to the gothic girl.

"Stalker! We need to go already. We will get in detention if we don't." said calmly Temari and dragged Ino with her to their class.

"Hey!!! Oh and by the way, for your info detention is my second name! Haha." Laughed the hyper blond girl while she ran before Temari.

"The class is in the other way…" Temari muttered, but didn't make any moves to stop Ino from running around. She was heaving heavy feeling, something was going to happen. _"And I think it will have something with the new brats and their little friend. The aura round them is different from humans. They are more like Narutos."_She thought and walked to her class, leaving poor Ino alone.


	7. Party Time! part 1

Heya guys. Wasap... The new chap is here. Hope u all enjoy it! 

Oh and btw i didn't mention before but for your info I don't own Naruto( yeah i know it is kind of hard to believe, but that's the way it is XDXDXD), Kishimoto Masashi did. And to tell ya the true, it kinda makes me sad, cuz if i owned it then Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't going to be even characters in this anime, Itachi and Sasuke were going to be good brothers, Naruto and Hinata were goin' to be one happy couple as well as Sasuke and Sakura and TonTon surely was goin' to fly!!! Hell Yeah!

* * *

_For my dear readers_

***** pyrongirl - tnx... enjoy the new one :)**

***** oceanmoon - Yeah... i saw that a little too late... hehe -.-''' But i'll make sure that wont happen again!! Thanks and enjoy :P**

_

* * *

_

**_Lyrics - the song is Fabolous ft. Black Buddafly - Bad Girl (dance with meee)_**

* * *

**Last time**

"_Hey!!! Oh and by the way, for your info detention is my second name! Haha." Laughed the hyper blond girl while she ran before Temari._

"_The class is in the other way…" Temari muttered, but didn't make any moves to stop Ino from running around. She was heaving heavy feeling, something was going to happen. "And I think it will have something with the new brats and their little friend. The aura round them is different from humans. They are more like Narutos."__She thought and walked to her class, leaving poor Ino alone._

**Chap.6**

**T_h_****e__**** Bi_r_thday Pa**r**ty.**

_****__**Part І**_

**Neji****'s POV**

"_Great. I must__ be in detention with Inuzuka. If I shouldn't keep my real self in secret I was definitely going to kill him in place!"_ I was walking home now. After meeting with Tsunade, yelling at me and dog breath and broking her desk, she decided to left us be with "small" detentions. I was supposed to clean the gum after classes every day for a month and Dog boy the cafeteria. Well I'm better; at last I can play basketball when I want to since I have the keys now. Noticing I was before Hyuuga mansion I grinned. When did I get here?

"Hey guys, you here?" I asked as I entered in.

"Yeah, Neji. We are here? How was you day?" I almost felt the smirk on Hinata's face. Turning around I found I wasn't wrong, a big smug smirk…

"Well, I met two long lost friends and I got in fight with one stupid boy." this time I smirked at her, but she kept hers and seated on the coach. I followed and soon Sasuke appeared too.

"You know she was asking about the fight only, right?" Sasuke grimaced at me and my smirk grew.

"Yeah, of course I know, but its fun to mess up with her. After what she did to me this morning…" I muttered and stood up and walked in my room. I still need to go and clean the gum. I got the car keys and before I leave I said loud „I need to get some things and I'll be going. My detention is to clean the gum. Have fun children and don't make foolish things!" as I was bout to close the door Hinata yelled at me "Ha-Ha... one day I'll get your big and stupid ass and I'll…" "Blqh Blqh Blqh…" I closed the door and got into my silver BMW. After ten minutes I was at the parking lot. Our house was really close to the high school so we didn't have to drive if we were not going to hunt after that. I can guess Sasuke and Hinata were already, so I was going to be alone tonight. We as a matter of fact hunt out of Konoha, so no one can suspect anything. We always can run, but that was part of our cover. Without delay I got out of the car and ran to the gum. When I got there I was surprised to see it was opened. I took quick peep around but nobody was there. _"Only my first day and the cleaner I can see is not doing his job."_ Then I heard weak noise from the girls changing room. Like there was someone under the shower. _"Maybe it's just the cleaner man…no the smell is different. It's a girl. The scent was familiar thought. Oh well I need her to get out of here."_ I walked by the room and called.

"Hello. Sorry for interrupt you, but you have to go. I need to clean here, so please be fast." but the shower didn't stop.

"Come on, I know you are there." I yelled again, but the noises continue. I felt my left eye twitch, and this time I walked in. I was annoyed like hell. Who think she is to not hear me and stop the freaking showwww… _"Wow!"_ I rubbed my eyes and looked again. The girl was actually TenTen, that's why her scent was so familiar. She was wearing only panties and sport bra. Her wet hair was down reaching her but. Just now I heard there was music she was listening. She was moving her body on the beat.

_**I ain't really the kinda girl That would **_

_**say that I'm a bad girl Though I should **_

_**So many times I did what I thought was right **_

_**But ended up in pain and that's why I'm like **_

_**I still believe and I'm hopin' **_

_**That I will find real love **_

_**But right now is not the time for that **_

_**Cuz I'm young and I'm bad and I like that**_

Then out of nowhere she got one bottle of water and begun to sing on her as if it was mic. Her voice was so soft, so tender and nice. Her free hand moved over her hair.

_**Ay if you feel me **_

_**Move wit me and don't stop **_

_**Put your hands up **_

_**Soon as the beat drops **_

_**Cuz usually I'm not like this but tonight **_

_**I'm a bad girl **_

_**I'm a bad girl **_

_**And tonight we gonna show u How we get down**_

Was that some kind of invitation? _"Haha, of course not you idiot. It's just a song." _I cursed myself for ever thinking to go there and touch her. But before I know what was I doing I moved slowly to where she was. Her back was facing me, so she still couldn't see me. Gently I putted my hands on her hips almost not touching her. She smelled so sweet. I hardly hold myself from biting her right into the moment.

_**Oh **_

_**Do you feel me now Oh, **_

_**D**__**ance with me now **_

_**Ladies help me out**_

I noticed her hand dropped the bottle and moved to her shoulder. After a moment I saw her to turn fast with kunai in her hand brush against my neck. Her eyes were glaring at me with dangerous glint in them. _"Does she know how sexy she looks now…?" _She rose up on her toes and came closer to my ear.

"What do you want, Neji-**kun**?" she whispered hotly saying my name like a fan girl. My hands were still around her, so I got a tighter hold and pressed her little body against mine.

"Something." I mumbled and lowered my head until our faces were inches away. I felt the cold metal to vanish and I smirked. Her hands rounded my neck and pushed her body even closer to me and shorted the distance between us even more.

"And what that would be?" again making her voice lower. I felt her hot breath on my face as I drawled close enough so our lips to make a light touch.

"Maybe something you can give me." I spoke against her lips.

"Just say it." and that's when I lost it. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I picked her up on hands as she crossed her legs behind my waist.

_**Do you feel me now **_

_**Dance with me now **_

_**Ladies help me out**_

Hearing the music again I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were full with lust, and I was sure my eyes were the same, if not even worse. And her barely dressed body wasn't making the things easier for me.

"I want to be with you TenTen!" I grunted and pushed her towards the wall. She only nodded at me. _"Does that mean she is now my girlfriend?"_ Soon I was answered.

"As a girlfriend, right?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah, as **my** girlfriend." I said and kissed her again. This time she pulled away and I looked her questionably.

"Don't you dear to cheat on me Neji Uchiha or I will make sure you will not live the day after!" I sweatdropped at that. I just asked her, she accepted, we are dating for only 5 seconds and she is already bossing me around. Gee. She sure can wear the breeches, but she was wrong if she thinks she will be in charge.

"Haha, whatever you say will be command for me." I pecked her nose and smiled. I was happy now. I was having huge crush on her since thirteen. That means I liked her for tree freaking years. Oh well that doesn't mean now, when I have her!

"**NEJIIIIIII…**" TenTen yelled suddenly and made me jump. _"What the hell?"_I was daydreaming. **(AN: I'm so evil… muhahahahaha kuh kuh… I need to work more on my laugh.. -.-''') **What the heck!!! I shook my head and saw TenTen to watch me weirdly. I can't blame her! I bet I looked like an idiot right now. We were in the same position where her kunai was on my throat and my hands were around her hips.

"For a million time. What the fuck are you doin here?" she asked annoyed and pressed the weapon closer to me.

"Detention." I answered shortly and pulled her away from me. She looked surprised at first but then bored again.

"Whatever. Get out of here, so I can change. As soon as I am ready you are free to do what you want!" she pointed the door.

"Hm." I err… hmed and turned to do what was I said. Not long after I got out of the girls room she followed.

"See ya when I see ya." she mumbled at me and waved. I sighed. What hell of a day. I felt myself blush as I replayed the daydream in my mind.

"As if this can happen anyway. She should be with someone from her kind." I whispered to myself as I started to clean the flour. After I was done I locked the gum and drove away to the forest. _"When I eat something I'm sure I'll get better. Maybe I'm really hungry. That's why I was having this damned illusion. I will be just fine once I'm full!" _

**End Neji's POV**

**Meanwhile with Sasuke and Hinata **

"Haha… I'm so sorry big bro." the dark haired girl said between her laugh.

"Yeah, yeah… the apology accepted… not!!! How in the fucking Lord of the supernatural you thought to practice your powers inside?" one black eyed Sasuke yelled at her while swinging his hands like crazy.

"Well it was accident. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just to approve my powers. Sorry again." Hinata smiled innocently at him and before the boy can blink she was placing ice cubes pack on his eye. Sasuke rolled his eyes but let her do whatever she wanted to. It wasn't like he was going to have the black eye for weeks. He was a vampire for holy mother sake. In a matter of minutes the brush will disappear, but Hinata is Hinata. _"Always want to help."_ He smiled at his thoughts and looked at her with his healthy eye.

"Thanks." he mumbles and took the ice pack in his hand. The girl grinned at him and looked at the clock.

"Neji should be home soon. Do you want to go somewhere tonight? Maybe club or something like that. You know to have some fun?"

"Sure, after my black eye that was kuh-caused by-kuh flying chairs- kuh get better we might as well go somewhere." the older boy reminds her and sweatdropped.

"Hehe… okay, I'll go get ready, so after Neji come home we can leave straight right." Hinata chuckled awkwardly and ran upstairs to her room.

"Apfh… What does she know? I was the one hit by a flying object. Stupid telekinesis of hers." he gabbled and made his way to his room too.

**With Naruto Gang**

"Sooo, where are we going tonight?" asked Ino her eyes closed. She was seating on one pillow, her back leaning against the wall in her room. The whole gang was there, beside TenTen. _"She will be here soon. She and her mania for sports."_ The long haired blond thought and opened one baby blue eye to look around. Everyone was having boring expression on their faces. Shikamaru was having his head on Ino's lap. Kiba, Yo and Gaara were lying on the bed over each other, not caring they might anciently touch some privet zones. **(AN: I'm not perv…! XD)** Sakura and Temari were seating on the couch and playing rock, paper, scissors, where Sakura was winning all the time. Naruto was the only one standing with his arm under the chin. He thought about what Ino asked. Where could they go, to have fun, to drink, can make out with chicks _"well for the girls case dudes"_ and will escape from the boredom. _"I got it!"_

"Well, we can go to a party. I totally forgot tonight that Shion girl has birthday." he said happily and turned to see everyone was looking at him stupidly. Well beside Shikamaru. He was sleeping.

"Uh, not to kill your joy Naruto, but it is 10:30. The party already started 2 hours ago, it is only for people who have invitations, AND we don't have gift for her." said the pink haired girl after beating Temari once again.

"Grrr. Stop doin' it!" the blond gothic grumbled.

"And from when do we need invitations. To be on her party will be a honour for her! We are the famous people here, so what can stop us?" asked smugly Kiba and looked questionably the pinkie. Sakura ignored him and let Naruto decide, still playing the game. Yo jumped from the bad and seated on Kiba's stomach, who grimaced. _"I'm still wondering how she become friends with us." _Ino chuckled at the thought as she petted Shikamaru's head.

"Dog breath here is actually right. Let's go and get some fun. Wohoooo!" she yelled and started to dance on top of the brown haired boy. Before someone could said something else the door brushed open and one brown haired girl walked in.

"I have an idea people! You know today is Shion's party. We can go and get drunk and dance, and get crazy and everything. What do ya think?" she yelled excitedly and looked at them. They sweatdropped and some shook their heads muttering "stupid" and "gee".

"Okay guys, let's get ready. Meeting after 30 minutes at the bench alley." Naruto said and exited the room, soon the others followed. The only ones left were Ino, TenTen and a sleeping Shikamaru. The buns girl looked confused at Ino.

"Well, that was fast!" turning around she ran out of the house as well.

Ino chuckled at her friend, still seating with Shikamaru and playing with his hair.

"Wake up Shika. We are going to celebrate Shion's birthday."

"Who?" he asked sleepily and got off of her.

"Shion. The girl that once asked Naruto, if he want to have sex with her. You remember?" she said and stood up smiling at him.

"Oh her… okay I guess. If it's not too troublesome." he muttered and headed to his home.

"In thirty minutes you have to be at the bench alley. So get ready quickly. See ya soon Shika-kun." Ino pecked him on the check.

"Ok, see you Beautiful." he smirked and leaved her. She smiled again and started to search for the perfect clothing for birthday party. As she was ready to put her chosen dress something clicked.

"And who will get the present?" she asked practically nobody and slapped her forehead. _"Of course I will be the one who will get it, again. Stupid people. Go to birthday without gift."_ She thought angrily and continued to prepare.

**With Neji****, Hinata and Sasuke**

"Sasukee, Nii-san is home." yelled Hinata and ran to hug her cousin. He looked at her strangely.

"Hello Neji nii-san." she said in a sweet voice. _"Too sweet!"_ the older boy thought suspiciousness of what will happen next. He sighed and looked over the other boy that just comes in.

"What does she want?"

"Going out for tonight." the black haired boy answered and seated on the soft coach closing his eyes. Neji grimaced and turned to look at Hinata again._ "Her eyes… guh… those eyes. They are no good!"_ he thought as he saw the puppy dog eyes she was giving him. After twenty more seconds of pleasing, resisting and pleasing again, Neji give up.

"I know one girl who is having a b'day today. The party will be at her house. If you wonna we can go there." he suggested and pulled the girl away.

"Wohoooo. We are going to a party. Oh yeah oh yeah. Who's the best! " she sang and danced around like child who just got its dose of sugar.

"Okay, okay we get it. Now go and change for the party. Guess we have to go and get a present, so be quick!" Neji ordered and ran do get ready. But there Sasuke and Hinata grinned at each other since they were prepared.

"We will be waiting you in the car!" shouted Sasuke and with his sister were out before Neji could answer. _"Apfh, they knew I would say yes."_ After fell minutes Neji walked out of the house and got into Sasuke's car as well. Hinata looked over to the two boys. Sasuke was wearing white shirt that revealed some of his chest, black loosen jeans and black shoes, with his usual hair. Neji on another hand was wearing silver shirt and shoes, dark brown jeans with his hair on low ponytail. She looked at herself and smiled. She was wearing purple V neck vest, black shorts and black heals. Her hair was tied up on a messy bun and just with gauzy lip gloss. Let's just say they were the sexy three.

"You are driving?" Neji raised up his eyebrow.

"Yeah, just tell me from where we could get present at this time of the night. Then the way for the party." the black eyed boy answered and started the car.

"Sure. There's one 24 hour shop for flowers near by the school, so I'll go there. You know where the mall is right" Sasuke nodded "Hinata will go there to pick the real present. You will be waiting in the car all the time. We will meet at the parking lot." the older twin smirked at that and the young one just nodded. After twenty minutes they met and looked at each other.

"I got one hell of a bouquet with I don't know how many sort of flowers!" Neji admitted.

"Well, I bought her two things, since the third will be the flowers. The first is one silver necklace. And the second will come to her from the post office latter, cuz it was kinda too big for a "normal" person like me to carry." Hinata said sarcastically and handed the silver jewel to her cousin.

"And what is that oh so big present?" the brown haired boy asked her and looked at Sasuke. He only shrugged at him.

"Well, I couldn't think of nothing good and nice for a girl that I don't know. So I just got her what I would like to have for birthday present. It is Kawasaki ZZR 1400, red one." she said proudly, but after looking at Neji, she sweatdropped. He was like that O.O.

"What the hell. She is turning 17. She still can't drive and you brought her a fucking motorcycle." He yelled at her.

"Err, yeah. Is there a prob?" she asked cutely and he just glared at her.

"Whatever, let's go already. We are super late." Sasuke interrupted. Neji just hmed still mad at Hinata for buying such a stupid gift.

"Well, the stars are always late!" the dark haired girl smiled smugly and leaned at her back. Fifteen minutes latter they were before the girl's house. From there they were able to hear the loud music inside.

"Okay, listen. Her name is Shion and she is fangirl of Naruto. She is cool thought only cuz she is one of the few girls that aren't mine fangirls."

"And from where you are so sure she doesn't like you?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure actually. I just said she isn't acting like a fangirl!" Neji repeated and got out of the car. The twins looked at each other knowingly and followed him. Neji pushed the bell button and soon the door opened. It reviewed a girl with blond long girl, tied up in low ponytail and purple eyes. She was wearing under her light blue dress dark blue leggings, with black slippers. Around her neck was seen black and long necklace. Hinata's eyes dropped out of their orbits as she saw her. _"Neji was right. How in the hell her tiny little body will make it and drive the monster I got her without broking every bone of hers?!" _she thought panicked.

"Neji-kun! I wasn't expecting you. I'm quite surprise you are here." she said and looked ever Hinata and Sasuke. "And these must be the new guys Hana and Karasu. Nice meeting you, I'm Shion." she smiled warmly and let them in.

"Hello, Shion-san. Nice meeting you too. Happy birthday. We brought you these presents." said the dark haired beauty and handed her one dark red velvet box and Neji give her the big bouquet.

"The other one will be here any time soon. Expect him from the post office." Sasuke said loudly so she could hear him and looked at the happy girl.

"Woaaa, guy you didn't have tooo." her smile grew wilder. "Thanks, it really means a lot. Come on." She shouted and dragged them inside. Neji smirked when he immediately saw TenTen dancing, again. She was wearing tight dark jeans, pink shirt and shoes, with her hair on two messy buns. His eyes looked around her to see the whole gang was there. He turned to his cousins. They didn't seem to noticed. Hinata was looking around for drinks and Sasuke only for a place to seat.

"Okay guy, I'll leave you. Have fun!" Shion yelled at them and waved.

"See ya" Sasuke and Hinata cried out together. Without thinking Hinata ran to where the alcohol was, following the scent. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy, but shrugged it off. It's not like vampires can get drunk. He heard giggle next to him and turned only to be paralyzed in place. There were standing his fangirls from school. He needed to run, right now. Neji laughed at the twins and started to walk without direction. Just to see the place.

**Hinata POV**

"_I can smell it. I'm almost there. Guh get out of my way people! Can't you see I'm dieing here for holy blood sake." _ After hours like making my way thru this bunch of foolish kids I finally reached the table with the drinks. Grabbing one bottle with martini and one glass I started to drink fast.

"Woaaa. You sure can drink, but you know it's not really good." I heard someone besides me said and turned to meet blue eyed boy. I ignored him and extended to drink. After a moment I heard him chuckle and slogged one glass on the table.

"Let's have one drinking contest. What would you say?" he asked smugly and I smirked.

"As you wish Uzumaki-kun." I added and poured into his glass the alcohol. His hand cached mine before the glass was full and I looked him.

"To make it more interesting, how bout making a bet."

"What?" I asked careless.

"I would say the one who lose will be the slave, and the winner the master. But we will have ten shots. After every short we have to say "I love this game, and I can play it forever". Three times we shall play it, every time with a different alcohol." He said lowly, but enough to hear him.

"Hooooooooooooo…" I looked around. People were made a circle round us and watched our every move. Some of them were making bets on us. Who will win and even if I would even accept it. I laughed and Naruto stared at me surprised.

"How about something more." I smirked. _"Oh that would be good!"_ "The loser will be slave for whole week plus tonight." I added and walked closer to him, my face inches away from his. He made some kid of foxy grin and I smirked back.

"As you wish my lady." the boy looked around and yelled "OKAY PEOPLE. MAKE US SOME PLACE SO ME CAN HAVE OUR LITTLE CONTEST, WILL YA." They immediately stood aside and clapped. _"Why the hell they clap?"_ I raised my eyebrows, but shrugged it off. Some random guy with dark hair and eyes, looking like the Death come up to us. He looked at me then at Naruto.

"Okay guys, make it fast and good, with no punches and fight." I looked at him strangely. We were going to drink, nothing else.

"When I say start, you will start the first round." he said getting ready twenty small glasses with alcohol. He got us two chairs and we seated down.

"I will keep up on every world that comes out of your mouths. If the sentence is not said right I'll stop the game, okay?"

"Right." I said and looked at Naruto who only nodded.

"Okay, 3…2…1… START!" right after he said that I was already finishing the first shot.

"I love this game, and I can play it forever!" me and Naruto said together. We looked at each other and smirked. _"I'm going to win this!" _and without waiting anymore I started the second, then the third, seventh…

"I love this game, and I can play it forever!" I shouted and slapped my hand with the glass on the table next to me.

"Okay the first round won the lady. If she wins the next one, we will know the winner." The dark haired guy said and prepared the new shots. Uzumaki grinned at me, but kept his cool. _"Ha! Loser!"_ I chuckled at the thought.

"So, there you go again. 3…2…1… GO!"

"I love this game, and I can play it forever!" one.

"I love this game, and I can play it forever!" two.

"I love this game, and I can play it forever!" three.

"I love this game, and I can play it forever!" four!

"I love this game, and I can play it forever!" five, damn it.

"I love this game, and I can play it forever!" six,

"I love this game, and I can play it forever!" go, go me!!

**"I love this game, and I can play it forever!"** someone yelled and I turned to glare at him. _"How he dare… I mean what the hell, he already finished the fucking shots and I drunk only seven… I'm not letting him win. Sorry Naruto-kun, but you are sooo going down!"_ though sarcastically as I felt the anger to run thru my veins.

"Good… this shit will end soon." mumbled the Death like boy and I glared at him too. I saw him shiver a little and that returned my smug smile on my face.

"Let's get over with this! Give me the damn shots." I groaned at the dark boy and looked at Naruto again.

"Impatient to be my slave I see." the said boy mocked.

"You got that right." I told him in the same way.

"Okay, this is the last round. Ready, set… GO!"

**End Hinata POV**

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

**Sasuke POV**

_ "I got away! Fu!"_ I thought and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. As I got out from my hiding place I bumped at someone. _"Don't be fangirl, please, please, please…"_ We landed at the flour with me on top of the other person.

"God, why don't you stop chasing me people…" female voice yelled angrily. I opened my eyes, no meet the pinkie from early. Her eyes were still closed and she was holding her head.

"Sorry." I said lowly and stood up. She looked at me finally and I handed her my hand. The girl accepted my help and I pulled her up.

"Déjà vu much, heh…" I heard her and I just nodded.

"Who is chasing you?" I asked curiously.

"Fan boys…" she said only and I was already able to understand her perfectly. Then one idea come up to my mind and I grinned.

"Well I know what you mean, so if you want maybe we can stay together for the night. That way we'll keep the fans in distance. So?" I smirked at her surprised face.

"Em… sure, why not." She said with a tiny little hint of red on her checks. When I was bout to grab her hand and walk to the dancing, one painfully well known voice interrupted me.

"I WON!" my sister yelled at someone and I turned to see her and Uzumaki with group of people round them. What was happening? It's been 15 minutes and she is already the center of the attention… **(AN: said the person who is if not always then most of the time the center of the attention!!)** I looked at Sakura and took her hand, trying to get my way to Hinata. When I was there I saw her dancing around like the moments when she is hyper happy. My stare moved to the Blondie to see him with grin oh his face. _"What was happening, I'm asking again!?"_


	8. Party Time! part 2

Yo, ppl!!! It's been long long loooooooooooong time, ne?! However, now the new chap is on. I was sick for 2 weeks already and it was kinda hard to thought of something cool, fun and nice, so yeah. It sucks to be sick!!! I don't care if that means no school and problems with stupid kids and teachers. I officially don't wonna be sick never ever and I mean NEVER again!!!

So in this chap you will meet the youthful Rock Lee ppl… TenTen's brother. (Yeah I know it's strange, but it's my friend's idea. Blame her! *so cruel*). He is like the others… little bit of an OC, hehe. But, one big and fat BUT, I promise a lot of fun with him. He will be the same weirdo with bushy browns, cup like haircut and green clothes.

Oh, oh I almost forgot. I do not own the hyper, mega, super, duper cool anime Naruto, or the manga. I'm just one crazy fan just like you!!! (And don't you dare to say ur not fan, cuz if you read that then u r sooooo one big freaking of a fan!)

_For my dear readers _

*** **narutos vixen** – tnx… I hope u like this one too. :P

*** **animegothgirl16** – XD… No need to worry… I'm updating even if u don't do the dishes…

* * *

The songs are:

1. PCD - I Hate This Part

2. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - False Pretense

3. Elisa - Dancing

* * *

Last time

"_I WON!" my sister yelled at someone and I turned to see her and Uzumaki with group of people round them. What was happening? It's been 15 minutes and she is already the center of the attention… (AN: said the person who is if not always then most of the time the center of the attention!!) I looked at Sakura and took her hand, trying to get my way to Hinata. When I was there I saw her dancing around like the moments when she is hyper happy. My stare moved to the Blondie to see him with grin oh his face. "What was happening, I'm asking again!?"_

**Chap.6**

**T_he Birthday Party._**

**_Part ІІ_**

**Hinata's POV**

"I won, I won, I wooooon!" I danced around like crazy. I saw some people to look at me oddly, probably thinking I'm drunk or something, but boy were they wrong. I was hyper happy, now I can control his life for a whole holly week! Starting from this moment. With that I turned and looked evilly over Naruto and walked besides him.

"Your first task will be something that might as well we both enjoy it!" I told him in a low hot voice, while my sexy smile was doing its magic on him. I saw him smile at me and moved closer. I looked around and saw Sasuke with that pinkie chick. I winked at him and he smirked. Some times we can understand each other with just a small glance. He tuned over to the girl next to him and started to dance and talk with her. Still looking around to find more private place for my plan, I noticed and Neji. He was with the buns girl seating on the corner of the room and was talking with her. Then I blinked. _"Of course, room!"_ I thought and grabbed his shirt dragging him after me.

"Hey, wait. Where are we going?" he followed me and before he could say anything else I slammed him into the wall next to one door. He grounded and I smirked. Maybe I must be a little gentler. After all he was going to be in the living hell for the next hours. I opened the door and took his hand tenderly.

"Come." He moved after me and before we knew we were in the room with me already undressing his t-shirt.

"Wow, slow down sweetie." He mumbled even if we both knew he liked it. I smirked at him and moved closer to his face. Just before our lips to connect I pushed him away and walked to the door.

"Stay here. I will be back in no time. Make sure when I'm back you'll be wearing only your boxes, waiting in the bed!" I said hotly at him and exited. I ran to the alcohol table again and quickly drunk something, don't really know what. After that I stepped on the one chair and started to yell.

"Hello people. I will ask just one question. Who are Naruto Uzumaki's fans, please put your hand up!" most of the crowd in the room did so. Even some boys. Ill… "Well, today is your lucky day, 'cues he asked me to tell you guys, that he will be waiting you in the room with the dark red door." They all looked at me with widen eyes. "Are you laying us? Naruto has been ignoring most of us, and now just like that he wants us to jump him?!" one brown haired girl asked unsurely.

"Yeah, prove it! We are not going in, if you don't." another girl shouted.

"They are right. You might be another crazy fangirl and you just want to get rid of us. Most of them are doing that!" one of the boys yelled at me and I hardly hold myself not to laugh. Naruto's fangirls looked at the boy, some giggled and others glared.

"Well, he told me something like that could happen, so he give me that to prove you he'll be there." I said pulling his shirt from behind my back and smiled at their faces.

"BUT, before you go inside, wait for a couple of second here. I'll call you when he is completely ready, right." I shouted and walked into the room. After closing the door and turning round, I gasped at the view I was getting. I was soooo doing a big favor to these people outside.

"You like, what you see?" He asked me knowingly. He was lying on the bed with only his boxes on him. His well toned chest was perfect. What I'm talking about, his whole body was perfect. Shaking my head I walked closer to him and seated on the bed.

"I have a special surprise for you. But first I have to tie you to the bed." I pulled sheet from under him and cut it on two. Slowly, to make sure I'll make him a little nervous with my presents on top of him I tied his both arms to the bed. I quickly stood up from him and smirked devilishly.

"Hope you like my gift." And with that I left him. Before I closed the door completely I yelled loud making sure he'll hear me.

"Okay girls and boys. He is all yours!"

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii… Naruto-kun shirtless."

"Ow my God! I think I'm gonna faint."

"I love you Naruto-kun!"

"NARUTO-SAN! MAKE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"No, me!"

"Back off sluts, he's mine" yelled the same boy from early. I was still looking at the stupid people before me, fighting for the Blondie's attention.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" was that some kind of music or it's just I'm so evil so his screams are like music to me. Oh well, he deserves it! Muhahahahaha… kuh kuh. _"I think I'll go for another drink!"_

**End Hinata's POV**

**Neji POV**

"No." I sighed. TenTen was talking to someone for 10 minutes now. I could say she was annoyed, bored, angry and scared at the same time. Too emotional, it's making my head hurts. The destiny is a bitch. First the fight, then detention, daydreams and now that.

"No." she said for I don't know… a million time!?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" what the hell…

"Err… sorry, what. I think someone just yelled like he was about to die." She said unsurely to the person on the other side of the line. After a moment the anger once again was placed on her face.

"I said no Lee!" she hissed and shut the phone. She looked at me and gave me a fake smile.

"I need to go, Neji. See you tomorrow." She stood up and quickly turned to leave.

"Yeah, see you." I muttered and also stood up. Lee was her big brother. If you ask me they are the perfect description for family, not! They always yell at each other. He would be youthful and she-angry at him. I remember once in school Lee with one of our teacher Gai-sensei were running for their lives from TenTen. He is prankster if you can understand me. In reality Lee was older, but I can assure you TenTen is more mature! However now I need to find my two dearest cousins.

**_After 10 minutes of searching._**

I sweatdropped at the sight. Sasuke and Sakura were dancing,but as for Hinata-she was drinking, laughing evilly and was looking over one red door. I could hear clearly even thru the music the screams of joy coming from there. _"What have you done again, Hinata?!"_

**_The next day_**

**Hinata POV**

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna_

BAAMM… and that's how dear friends you can stop your alarms in the morning… by breaking them into tiny little pieces. All of the sudden some kind of terrible smell come right into my nose. Garlic.

"Damn u …" that little. I know it's him. Neji is too matured to do such a thing. But Sasuke… must… kill…

"I'm innocent!" I heard my brother to yell from outside my door.

"Whatever. I hate you!" I screamed back at him and walked to my bathroom to get myself ready and… to throw the damn vegetable in the toilet. After 15 minutes I was really for our second day of that cursed school dressed in black shirt and jeans with black keds. I let my hair down and walked out of the room. The boys were ready too so we made our way to school. When we got there everything was the same as yesterday. Fangirls, drooling boys, weird teachers and etc. I looked at my schedule. God, I have music next. This time I was alone. Sasuke had arts and Neji had math.

"Hello my mistress for the week." I grimaced at the voice but turned to the person. He was dressed in orange t-shirt and black pants. His hair was in its usual wild way but his eyes were in dark circles. Ha! I bet he had nightmares… well that's if he got time to sleep. Haha.

"Hello Naruto-kun." I said hotly and continued my walking. I knew he will follow eventually.

"That's was really cruel of you last night, you know that?"

"Yup! That's me." I answered sweetly at him. He chuckled at me but said nothing.

"What do you want?" he smirked at my question.

"I don't know what you are talking bout Hime. I'm just on my way to my next class."

"Right… and what's your next class?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Music!" damn…

"Is that's so. Okay I guess."

"Soooooooooooooo… what's my next task Hime." He asked smugly and I turned to him. She walked towards him until his back was on the wall. The rested her hand on his chest and looked at his eyes.

"Well Uzumaki. For now just stop talking. My head hurts!" I hissed at him and watched as his face changed from confused to surprised one.

"You sure can switch moods there." He said lowly and toke my hand. He twisted me so in the end I was between him and the wall. He leaned toward me as I looked at him oddly. What does he think he is doing? Is he going to kiss me? Is he stupid!!! I felt his right hand on my waist and his left made its way to ma left cheek. I looked at his icily blue eyes.

"What are you doing Uzumaki?" I mumbled to him and he smiled. My eyes widened. He freaking smiled. What the hell. I felt something in my stomach. His smile turned into a smirk. I knew it!!!

"Nothing Hime really. I just wanted to see your eyes better. You know I love them!" he said and let go of me.

"You are weird Naruto. Get a life! Gee, look at that… now we are late for class. Way to go genius!" he laughed at me and started to walk again. This time with me following him. Apfh!!! When we got there he opened the door of the classroom for me and bowed.

"Ladies first." I frowned at him but entered the room.

"You're late Uzumaki!" the teacher yelled at him.

"Just helping the girl Anko." He said back and walked to his seat.

"Sure, whatever. What's your name pretty girl?" The teacher asked me.

"I'm Hana, sensei."

"Okay Hana seat next to our playboy. Hope you're not allergic to him." She mocked at Naruto and some of the bravest boys in the class chuckled. I smirked when he glared at the teacher and got the seat besides him.

"Playboy huh…" I teasted.

"What? Jealous?"

"Keep dreaming big boy!"

"Okay class, stop talking, daydreaming, drooling, laughing and doing things that I don't like. Now I'll choose 3 people from the class. They have to sing a solo song. It's up to you if you want to play on some instrument or not. Clear? Okay, now let me 2 minutes to choose." Anko sensei screamed and looked round the class. I felt her eyes to fall on me.

"The new girl, Hana. Come here. Uzumaki and Yamanaka, you 2 too." The three of us walked to where Anko was standing and looked at each other.

"Okay Ino you go first."

"Okay sensei." Her voice was pretty. She was dressed in violet dress. Her golden hair was tided in a high ponytail. She seated on the piano and softly started to play on it. Soon she started to sing.

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue_

_And right now radio's all that we can hear_

_Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so over due_

_It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

_Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene_

_Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine_

_Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep_

_But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me_

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

_I know you'll ask me to hold on_

_And carry on like nothing's wrong_

_But there is no more time for lies_

_'Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_That I gotta do it,_

_I gotta do it,_

_I gotta do it_

_I hate this part_

_I gotta do it,_

_I gotta do it,_

_I gotta do it_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take these tears_

_I hate this part right here !!!!_

She ended her song and everyone cheered. She smiled at the class and looked at Anko.

"Good one as always Ino. Please sit." The teacher said and wrote something in her notebook.

"Uzumaki you are next!" I was still looking at Ino. There was something about that girl… Well the same thing as the whole gang of hers. As if she felt my stare she turned her eyes on me and smiled at. I smiled back and then turned to Naruto. He was already with the guitar in his hand. He started to play and I can tell some of the girl jumped from the sound. I laughed at them. Cowards. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Naruto soft voice.

___The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you_

_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face_

_Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew_

_Don't sweat it, it was set on false pretense_

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_

_And it doesn't seem likely to fade_

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_

_Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know..._

_It's sacrifice_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_Stop pretending to deny_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_All along you know you thought you got the best of me_

_But you were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face_

_I cannot believe you claimed you were my family_

_Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense_

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_

_And it doesn't seem likely to fade_

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_

_Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know..._

_It's sacrifice_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_Stop pretending to deny_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_Oh, it's time to let it go_

_I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold_

_You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?_

_It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke..._

_It's sacrifice_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_Stop pretending to deny_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_So play the game until you run out_

_And play the game into my hand_

Hehe. I guess you can sing, huh. Okay then it's my turn now. Gonna blow you up believe it! Haha.

"Good but you can do better Uzumaki!" mumbled sensei and I looked at her dumbly. Better? Now flipping way!

"You can take your seat. Okay Hana lets see what you've got." I nodded at her and made my way to the piano. I closed my eyes and started playing.

_Time is gonna take my mind_

_and carry it far away where I can fly_

_The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you_

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears_

_'cause it's all about love and I know better_

_How life is a waving feather_

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And you see that I can't stop shaking_

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes_

_'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath_

_Oh could burst it if it were a bubble_

_And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you_

_No need for anything but music_

_Music's the reason why I know time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_Time still exists_

My eyes opened at the strong part of the song. I looked around the class and noticed that everyone was staring at me like hypnotized. I closed them again without even glancing at Naruto and started to sing again.

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

I finished the song and again when I heard clapping and cheering I opened my eyes. I smiled and then looked at Naruto. His face was weird. So many emotions were in his eyes. I turned my head to Anko and she was staring at me as if I'm naked.

"T-That was brilliant Hana-chan!" she said and clapped her hand happily. My smile got bigger and I walked next to Naruto. I noticed that he and Ino were exchanging glances. I shrugged it off but then I saw Ino to shake her head.

"Okay class. For the next week I want you to learn one song. I might as well choose you in groups then. In the end of the year we will have contest for the best couple. Each couple will be with one girl and one boy. So you better get a good song. Till next time." Anko said and the bell ringed. The whole class disappeared in seconds and the only one left were me, Ino and one red haired girl with glasses. As I was bout to leave someone caught my hand.

"Hello. We never met officially. I'm Ino Yamanaka." I turned to the blond girl and smiled.

"Hi, Ino. I'm Hana. You can sing great, you know that." I told her as we leaved the room together. I saw her blush a little and nodded as a thanks.

"You know, you look like someone I know. She was here long time ago. And she had brother too." Not again.

"Is that so. Naruto told me the same thing. Well I don't know who guys are you talking about. It's our first time here with my brother." I said to her and smiled again. She looked at the ground.

"Yeah but you see, she was so sweet. And she had the same eyes. I'll never forget her eye color. So pure and beautiful." She mumbled to me in a soft voice and my smile again got bigger.

"Well I bet you will see her again some day Ino-chan. But she is not me, I'm sorry." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. I grinned at her and she smiled.

"Yeah I guess. Sorry for interrupting you. See ya in the next class Hana-chan."

"Yeah see ya." I said and started to walk again. My next class was math and Sasuke was there too. But Naruto as well. He was in my all classes. I know someone evil planned this. Like you Goood. I know it's you.

"NERD. You are too ugly too be here!" someone yelled and I quickly looked at the direction of the voice. What I saw made me angry like hell. There was a girl on the flour. Her things were all around her. And there were a bunch of older girls standing besides her and laughing. I can tell they were on my age. I looked at the girl again. The red haired girl from earlier.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at their smug faces. Gee I hate people like that. Some of them looked at my direction with scared eyes, others with angry faces. Ha. As if they can do something to me. Idiots.

"And what will you do about it, hm?" Stepped out a girl with orange hair and black eyes.

"I can do many things. But I won't. I'm just asking peacefully to leave her alone!"

"And what if I say no." she grimaced at me, but I still wore my blank façade.

"Well if you know what is good for you, you will get outta here into the second." I said calmly and I bet that made her even more pissed off.

"And just who are you to talk to me that way. Do you know who I am?"

"No really and I don't care to tell you the truth. I'm here just for the girl. So lets make it easy for all of us and let her go." I grumbled this time and smirked when I saw more scared faces. Before anything else to happen we heard male voice.

"What's going on here?" I knew who it was only by the voice so I didn't move.

"Naruto-kun, that bitch was trying to make fun of me, then the blind one come out of nowhere and started bossing around as if the school was hers." Blqh blqh blqh… I laughed at her and ignored her glare. I walked to the redhead and helped her stand.

"Well sorry for bossing around. But I can't help it. It's my nature." The girl that was now having my arm around her west started to cough blood. Damn that's not good. My nose immediately caught the yummy smell and my mouth watered. I felt my teeth to grow. God damn it. I looked at the crowd. Damn damn damn… where is Sasuke when you need him. I saw two baskets for trash in the corner on the hall and closed my eyes. I focused and soon I felt the baskets flew everywhere as if it was ghosts work. The kids started to scream and run in every direction giving me the chance to get away. Using my vampire powers I ran from the hall and before you can blink I was in the nurse office. I leaved the girl and got out fast before I regret it.

**Naruto POV**

What the hell just happened? I looked at the baskets then at the freaked people and then it clicked. My eyes widened and I started to search for Hana. Where was she? When the hell did she escaped. Damn she is fast. And what happened with Karin. I need to know. Now where should I search for her… She was so cool. Oh bugger. Stupid hormones…

**"NARUTO-KUUUUUUN!!! HAVE YOU SEEN MY LIL TENNIE?"** I froze in place. Oh no... just not him!!!I turned slowly around only to see one green jumpsuit to run like crazy from the other side of the hall. As if it was a hungry wolf after his meal. And guess what... i was the FUCKING FOOD! Still don't wonna die. I turned as slowly as the first time and calmly started to walk away. Please God show mercy... I'll be a good boy from now on. I wont eat Gaaras cookies never again, I'll be washing the dishes for a month and I even will do my homeworks!!! Just please don't let him near me!

"NARUTO-KUUUN! WAIT FOR ME!"

"Hell no!!! PISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... DON'T WONNA DIEEEE!!!" Then as if i was pricked I jumped and started to run for my life.


End file.
